Electronic devices often include trigger arrangements that are used to access a functionality thereof. Trigger arrangements include mechanical triggers such as keypad buttons, push buttons and gun-style triggers. In certain applications, it is desirable to include a feedback response in order to indicate that the trigger has been successfully engaged. For example, pressing a key may produce a “click” that can be felt by a user.
In some situations, space, cost or other constraints may render the use of a conventional feedback mechanism difficult or impracticable. Consequently, the trigger arrangement may not be able to provide the user with adequate feedback.